Memórias
by Danni R
Summary: Jocelyn Fray é feita refém quando Clary é apenas uma criança. Vivendo com Luke desde então, Clary vai ser confrontada com existências e verdades que, até esse ponto, nunca tinha considerado serem possíveis. AU & OC & J/C.


**Capítulo I – **_**Recordações e Mesas de Jardim**_

O Sol brilhava no céu azul e ligeiramente nublado e, apesar de ser uma manhã de Verão algo fresca, estava um calor fora do normal. De tempos a tempos via-se um ou outro pássaro cruzar o céu e esconder-se entre os ramos e folhas das árvores mais próximas, e esse era o máximo de movimentação que se via por aqueles lados. Isto excluindo, claro, Clary.

Clary folheou as páginas do manual furiosamente. Tinha estado a tentar entender como montar aquela mesa de jardim há mais tempo que esperava.

Desde que ela se lembrava que tanto a casa como o jardim dela e de Luke sempre foram simples. Com a casa, nada havia a fazer. Ela iria, eventualmente, pintá-la de uma cor alegre. De preferência quando Luke estivesse inconsciente durante uns quantos dias seguidos. Assim, não poderia interromper o plano malvado de Clary. Por outro lado, ela já estava a melhorar o jardim. A única coisa que chamava atenção ao longo do tempo era a enorme quantidade de ervas daninhas. Por isso, quando as férias de Verão bateram à sua porta, Clary decidiu tratar dele.

Não sabendo bem como, tinha conseguido meter Simon no seu plano. Tinham feito um acordo, dos mais infantis possíveis. -Simon ajudaria Clary em troco de sandes de compota. Lembrou-se de repente que Simon podia ajudá-la a montar a difícil mesa e que ela não tinha que o fazer sozinha. Como Luke estava a trabalhar na livraria, Clary decidiu nem o incomodar.

Largou o manual e acelerou o passo em direcção ao interior da casa. Parou de frente ao telefone fixo, que se encontrava em cima de uma pequena mesa de madeira situada na reconfortante sala vermelha.

Marcou o número da casa de Simon num instante, e não teve que esperar muito até ouvir uma voz bastante conhecida o outro lado da linha. Consguiu distinguir, também, o som da consola do amigo.

"Guitar Hero", pensou ela. Sem se aperceber, sorriu quando Simon exclamou "obrigadinha, fizeste-me perder o jogo", seguido por "e então, Ruivinha, que contas?".

- Simon, já te disse que não me chamo Ruivinha! O meu nome é Clary, mas acho que já sabes. Enfim. Estou a ligar-te porque estou a ter, neste preciso momento, uma crise.

Quase de imediato, Simon resmungou. A seu ver, ele tinha toda a razão quando chamava Ruivinha a Clary. Afinal, ela era ruiva e pequena. Qual era o problema, afinal? Sempre era melhor que Clarissa.

- Também te adoro, Clary. E "uma crise"? Precisas de mim aí já?

-Sim, Simon. Já. Agora levanta esse teu rabo gordo do sofá, desliga o Guitar Hero e vem ter com a tua Ruivinha! Parece-te bem? – Exclamou Clary, sentindo-se satisfeita. Apesar de o considerar como um irmão, ela ficava mais feliz sempre que Simon demonstrava carinho por ela. Sempre tinha sido assim e, para Clary, era o mais natural.

Simon concordou e desligou o telefone, mas não sem antes corrigir Clary e dar-lhe um sermão. Ele estava a jogar Guitar Hero II.

Dirigindo-se de novo para o quintal, deitou-se na relva que ela própria tinha cortado e fechou os olhos.

Pelas suas contas, Simon demoraria sensivelmente vinte minutos para chegar de bicicleta, e Clary sabia que era esse o meio que ele utilizaria para se deslocar. Ele estava numa fase em que queria salvar o planeta e tentar não poluir. Na verdade, ela estava espantada com o facto de que o amigo ainda não se tinha apresentado em roupas hippie e que ainda não tinha mostrado a Clary como fazer a dança da chuva.

Colocou as mãos debaixo da cabeça e tentou descansar um pouco. Mas, infelizmente para ela, eram naqueles momentos que as lembranças bastante claras que a ruiva tinha tido há anos atrás voltavam. Antes que pudesse abrir os olhos, Clary ficou inconsciente.

Olhou à sua volta. Conhecia aquele cenário demasiado bem. Tinha, mais ou menos, três anos de idade. Os seus caracóis flamejantes davam-lhe pelos ombros e ela ostentava uma expressão alegre, jovem, como se a sua vida fosse perfeita. Mas ela tinha apenas três anos. Ela ainda não tinha começado realmente a viver, a entender o mundo.

Estava no seu antigo quarto, na sua cama, e não conseguia dormir. Por isso, tinha ligado a televisão, mesmo que Jocelyn – a sua mãe e artista- não deixasse.

Estava a ver um desenho animado bastante engraçado quando, e sem nada o fazer esperar, ouviu um estrondo tão grande que a fez dar um pulo.

De seguida, ouviu barulhos estranhos e vozes. Dirigiu-se, sempre silenciosa, à porta do quarto e espreitou.

Ela esperava ver a mãe, ou algum ladrão, mas em vez dessas situações até esperadas… Não viu nada. Absolutamente nada. Estava a olhar para um corredor, antes mobilado com quadros da sua mãe nas paredes e cheio de vida, agora destruído.

Quem quer que o tenha destruído, não deixou ficar nada. Então, sabendo que não devia ir para ali, e lutando contra a sua vontade, Clary fechou a porta do quarto e deixou-se escorregar por ela abaixo, até encontrar o chão.

A sua tristeza era arrebatadora. Sabia que algo estava muito errado.

Jocelyn já devia ter vindo ter com ela, já a devia ter reconfortado. Mas não o fez. Aqueles quadros – os do corredor -eram os preferidos de ambas. Representavam o mar. O oceano ao qual não se via o fim… E, agora, nem o princípio.

Não estavam pendurados nas paredes, mas sim no chão. Destruídos. Por mais que quisesse chorar naquele momento, a pequena menina não o fez. Em vez disso, adormeceu.

Adormeceu encostada à porta do seu quarto, a entrada do seu cantinho pessoal onde tudo era como devia ser. Adormeceu com a esperança vã de que, se ela se beliscasse, acordaria e veria que tinha sido tudo um sonho.

Porque aquilo não podia ter acontecido. Não a ela, não à sua mãe. Mas, que sabia ela? Era apenas uma menina de três anos.

"Clary. Clary. Clary…". Uma voz deveras divertida chamava por ela.

Abrindo os olhos devagar, Clary deparou-se com aquele tom castanho dos grandes olhos de Simon.

Queria chuta-se mentalmente por ter adormecido mas, em vez disso, suspirou e sentou-se. Sacudiu a blusa amarela que tinha vestido e rezava para que os seus calções não estivessem terrivelmente sujos.

Como que lendo os seus pensamentos, Simon decidiu comentar.

-Hey, Clary, andaste no meio de uma guerra? – Ele sabia que estava a exagerar. A ruiva nem estava assim tão suja, mas estas brincadeiras entre eles sempre o animavam. Excepto quando, sem saberem como, elas se tranformavam em discussões.

Já era de esperar que Clary respondesse de volta com o seu tom sarcástico e até algo desafiador. Surpreendentemente, ela não o fez. Em vez disso, sorriu cinicamente e devolveu-lhe a resposta que este lhe tinha dado momentos antes.

-Sim, Simonzinho, também gosto muito de ti.

Apontou para uma caixa de papelão e um conjunto de folhas agrafadas desajeitadamente.

-Ali. A minha crise pessoal.

Simon retirou os óculos para os limpar à sua T-Shirt. Colocou-os calmamente apoiados na ponta do nariz e, sempre em silêncio, aproximou-se da caixa. Deu uma, duas, três voltas. Finalmente, virou-se para Clary.

-Isto? Eu parei o Halo 3, andei de bicicleta durante vinte minutos, tive que ouvir a minha vizinha reclamar sobre a juventude de hoje em dia… Por isto? – Gargalhou. Não em troça. Pelo menos, não de propósito.

Por outro lado, Clary não estava a achar piada nenhuma. Cruzou os braços e começou a bater o pequeno pé. Talvez aqueles pequenos gestos enviassem um sinal óbvio ao amigo. Este entendeu logo.

Exclamou devagar "calma"e pediu desculpas. De seguida, lançou-se ao trabalho.

Simon conhecia Clary. Conhecia-a desde sempre, talvez a conhecesse melhor que ela própria. Quando Jocelyn morreu, Luke não hesitou em vir ao socorro dela. Simon queria que ela ficasse com ele e com os pais, mas sabia que não havia pessoa no mundo melhor capaz de cuidar de Clary que Luke.

Ele sabia que o homem teve que abdicar de muitas coisas pela pequena para lhe oferecer a melhor vida possível. Na altura, com quatro anos, Simon achou normal. Agora, Simon considerava-o um

Claro que eles nunca falavam disso. Na verdade, ainda tinham pensamentos infantis sobre o assunto. Mas, quando se era um adolescente de quinze anos, era normal. Ou, talvez – e só talvez –, não.

O rapaz tinha-se dado bem com a mesa. Em menos de nada, já a estava a construir. Clary olhou para ele como se olhasse para o seu herói.

Este, no entanto, pareceu ficar alegre e desconcertado com esta expressão. Mas lembrou-se. Sabia que Clary adorava aquele sítio e, mesmo que ele não gostasse absolutamente nada aquilo, Simon faria de tudo para a agradar.

Largou o que estava a fazer e virou-se para ela, olhando-a nos olhos e sorrindo.

-Sabes o que é que vamos fazer hoje? – Perguntou, não esperando pela resposta -Vamos ao Pandemónio.

* * *

Aqui está o primeiro capítulo da fic. Já tenho o segundo pronto, mas posto amanhã. Ou depois de amanhã. Ou daqui a uma semana.  
Resumindo e baralhando, posto quando puder e/ou tiver o terceiro capítulo pronto! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. O próximo vai ser ligeiramente maior, disso vos garanto!  
Bom, é só. Reviews são awesome. (:

x,  
Danni R.


End file.
